Stormtrooper
Stormtroopers were the elite soldiers of the Galactic Empire. Like Imperial-class Star Destroyers and TIE fighters, stormtroopers served as ever present reminders of the absolute power of the Empire. These faceless enforcers of the New Order often used efficient yet brutal tactics to keep thousands of star systems throughout the galaxy in submission to the Empire. At the height of the Empire, stormtroopers had effectively become symbols of major authority. With few exceptions, they were distinguished from all other military units by their signature white armor. History Reinstated Stormtroopers were brought back once again to the Empire about a century after the Galactic Civil War. Classic stormtrooper armor was brought back to use as it was honorary to the old Empire and was cheaper to produce. Roman Wars Darth Ronan's stormtroopers were very skilled in combat, matching the skills of First Order stormtroopers and old Sith troopers. Stormtroopers were used through out the entire war and beyond. During the war stormtroopers were used in battle and acted as tools of fear when on civilized worlds. Victorian Wars After the Roman Wars were lost, many stormtroopers retired from fighting and joined the New Republic. Many veterans stayed with the Empire as they rose back to power during the Victorian Wars. Victoria ordered for her troops to be less expendable and trained them vigorously. During Victoria's reign, stormtroopers were often so well trained that most of them became Death troopers, shadow troopers, Darktroopers, and shock troopers. After the wars end, Stormtroopers that were left joined with Imperial heads in the treaty between the Republic and Imperial Navy. Equipment Weaponry The BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was the standard issue weapon of the Stormtrooper Corps and one of the most commonly issued rifles in the Imperial Military. The E-11 blaster rifle was largely based on the DC-15S blaster rifle, the standard weapon of the clone troopers during the Clone Wars, right down to the folding stock. With the exception of troopers assigned to roles that involved heavy or special weapons, the rank-and-file stormtroopers carried an E-11 along with a SE-14r light repeating blaster. They also had access to modified blaster pistols. In addition to their standard weapons, some elite stormtroopers were armed with the deadly DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle. Though not as common as the E-11, the DLT-19 was more powerful and accurate. The stormtroopers' additional weapons included the DLT-20A blaster rifles, T-21 light repeating blasters, T-28 repeating sniper rifles, and Imperial Heavy Repeaters. Under the Empire Reborn, stormtrooper squad leaders were armed with Golan Arms FC-1 flechette launchers. Armor The stormtrooper armor was 18 pieces of white plastoid-composite body armor over a sealed black body glove. The complete ensemble encased the wearer's body. As the stormtroopers were an evolution of the clone troopers, so too was their armor inspired by its Phase II precursor from the Clone Wars. In addition to its imposing appearance, the armor provided a wide range of survival equipment and temperature controls to allow the stormtroopers to survive in almost any environment. Aside from harsh environments, the armor also protected the troopers from projectiles and impact weapons. Although it could be penetrated by a direct blaster bolt, the armor was capable of reducing the damage from the absorbed bolt. Blast energy sinks were distributed around the armor to absorb energy from a blaster bolt. The insulated body glove allowed for comfortable operations in an very wide range of climates, including—for a very short time—even total vacuum conditions, or immense extremes of cold and heat.